


(the unusual kind of) 'car accidents'

by nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie



Series: Bucky's bladder problems Or How Bucky and Steve discover a new side of themselves [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boyfriends, Car Accidents, Desperate Bucky, Diapers, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Smut, Omorashi, Original Character(s), Sexual Content, Shame Boners, Wetting, but not the usual kind, desperate steve, mentioned Rebecca Barnes, pee accident, pee desperation, set after ca:cw, wow i can't believe i wrote over 6000 words of piss porn in 5 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie/pseuds/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie
Summary: Based on this prompt: "Look, sweetheart, I know you think it's weird and childish, but I want you to wear a Pull-Up on this drive. There's barely any bathrooms, and until your little accidents stop, I don't know if I can trust you to hold it. Look, I'll even wear one, too. Okay?"Bucky get's a call from his niece, Lauren, asking him to come over for dinner to meet her and her family.The drive there will be long, and while Bucky has a lot more control over his bladder by now, he does tend to have accidents when he's very nervous and stressed.Steve has a surprising idea to get Bucky to wear protection for the journey.But, who will actually be the one who needs said protection in the end?





	(the unusual kind of) 'car accidents'

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> A few words before we begin;  
> Basically, this fic is set in the same verse as 'Guilty Pleasure' is, and while it probably makes sense even if you didn't read the other before, I would really recommend it. That is, if you're actually interested in the story, and not just the smut :D
> 
> There is a lot more interaction between Bucky and Steve in this one, and quite a few feels. It doesn't get too fluffy tho, don't you worry.
> 
> I don't think there is anything triggering that I didn't tag, but if you find something please let me know!
> 
> Have fun! :)

„Look, Buck, I know you think it’s weird and childish, but I really do think that, with your past accidents, wearing a Pull-Up for the drive wouldn’t be the worst idea.”, Steve said, looking at the man on the opposite side of the table with stern but compassionate eyes.

“And then what, huh?”, Bucky responded, visibly irritated. They’ve been discussing this topic for quite a while now. “Do you expect me to all but see my niece and her family for the first time wearing a _diaper_?”, he said and Steve wanted to interrupt him there, but Bucky was having none of it. “Wouldn’t that just be lovely? She’ll be opening the door and I’ll just be like ‘Hi, I’m your mother’s believed-to-be-dead-brother who accidently turned into a mass murderer for 70 years but don’t you worry, because I’m all good now? Oh, by the way, this guy here is my friend and lover Captain America, just casually showing up at your doorstep and before I forget to mention it, I’m also wearing a pull-up. Now, how about some tea?’”.

Steve almost wanted to laugh about the exaggerated way Bucky threw his hands in the air, but thought better of it in the last second.

“Buck.”, he said instead, in a calm and what he hoped, understanding voice. His cheeks were a deep red by now, because this wasn’t uncomfortable for only one of them. “You do know that I’m not proposing this to mock you or because I enjoy seeing you embarrassed, right?”.

Bucky nodded reluctantly.

“But I also know that _you_ know that your accidents are becoming more frequent when you are stressed, and I believe that this is indeed a very stressful situation.”

Steve wasn’t wrong about that, Bucky had to admit. While his control had gotten a lot better after the first difficult months he had after coming out of cryo, he did notice than when his body or mind were being put under pressure, he tended to lose some of his regained control.

Thankfully, he hasn’t been in a lot of stress lately, but this… this was really something.

The call came last week, completely out of nowhere.

While he and Steve weren’t actively on the run anymore after returning to the United States, they still decided that it would be for the best if they kept away from big cities and the public eye for at least a few years to give the people time to forget about what happened with Stark. Barely anyone knew where they lived these days, in a small town about two hours away from Atlanta. If Bucky had to guess, which he didn’t because he was quite sure about it, buy anyways, he’d say that no one besides Sam, Natasha, Clint, Fury and King T’Challa currently knew where they were.

That also meant, that his niece Lauren must’ve somehow got his number from one of those people. She wouldn’t say who it was because apparently she had to make that promise, but Bucky was pretty sure that this went on Nat’s credit.

Not that he was complaining, though. Hearing from Lauren was very unexpected, since he didn’t even know that his sister Rebecca had children, yet there was a rather strange mixture of joy and excitement tingling in his stomach when she said that she’d love for him to come and visit her and her kids, Robert and Jolene, sometime soon.

But there was also a lot of worry, growing with each day the date they agreed on came closer.

What was he supposed to say, how could he explain what happened to him without sounding either like a maniac or like someone who couldn’t admit to their crimes? Wasn’t she at least a bit afraid of him? What about the children, did they know what he did all these years?

All those questions made him feel sick. Steve, of course, had tried to calm him down by telling him that she wouldn’t have offered to see him if she didn’t want to or was scared of him, and yet… and yet.

This was more than difficult for Bucky. And Steve knew that.

In addition to that, the car ride would take them at least seven hours if they didn’t take breaks, which they planned on avoiding because the risk of getting seen by other people who might be alarmed and call the authorities when they see the Winter Soldier casually hanging around their local gas station was rather high. And while they knew that officially, they weren’t ‘wanted’ anymore, they still felt a lot as if they still are.

So, the less breaks, the better.

While Steve’s arguments were pretty convincing, Bucky had to admit that, he just couldn’t bring himself to agree. How was he supposed to show up at Lauren’s house with a (possibly used) diaper on?

“See, I know that you hate this, but the ride is going to take a long while, and you remember what we agreed on about pee breaks.”, Steve continued while reaching over the table to take hold of Bucky’s metal hand, which was shaking lightly, he realized just then.

“Like, you wouldn’t even have to use it, Buck. We can still try and find an empty gas station or I could just pull over if it’s an emergency, right? It’d only be… precautious.”

Bucky sighed. “But Steve, I _can’t_ show up there with that thing on, used or not.”

“You can always take it off before we go in, Buck.”, Steve said with an uncertain smile, surprised that Bucky didn’t seem to have thought of that himself. The excitement must have really gotten to him.

For a second, Bucky nodded almost invisibly, before shaking his head forcefully.

“Still, Steve. I’d feel… so stupid.”, he said and tried to pull his hand out of Steve’s grip, who was having none of it. Instead, he just tightened his hold.

It was quiet for a few seconds, before Steve started to talk in a joyful voice that might as well be directed at a four-year-old. “I have an idea!”, he exclaimed and Bucky could see that he didn’t actually like his plan as much as he tried to make Bucky believe, even without knowing it yet.

“How would you feel about wearing a pull-up, if I was wearing one too? Then you maybe wouldn’t feel so stupid anymore, knowing that you’re not the only one wearing it!”, Steve said, and Bucky considered.

“But you wouldn’t even need it.”, he answered, warily. Would Steve really pull through with that?

Steve huffed out a laugh. “You can never know, man. Like I said, it’s gonna be a long drive. Better to be safe than sorry, right?”, he grinned and Bucky couldn’t help but smile back.

Yes, Steve would actually do that. Bucky knew that Steve would basically stop at nothing if only it meant that it helped his friend feel better. Bucky really didn’t know what he has ever done to deserve this man.

Logically, Bucky knew that if one of them was to actually use the diaper, it would be him. And yet, the thought of not being the only one sitting around padded calmed him down somewhat. Maybe this really wasn’t the worst idea, if only for the emotional comfort and the security that even if something happened, he wouldn’t be left with soaked clothes.

Eventually, he nodded, and Steve smiled at him like a proud father would probably smile at his son after he got home with an A in maths.

Putting a diaper on was basically a routine for Bucky by now. Gathering all the stuff he would have needed around him on the bed, he laid himself down on a towel on said bed, undressed from the waist down, applied a generous amount of baby powder and swiftly closed the diaper around his genital area.

Steve, however, was completely inexperienced with that.

He had tried to do it by himself at first, but quickly gave up when he noticed that he had no idea how much powder he should use, how tight the diaper had to be, and how exactly it should fit anyway. Not that he actually expects himself to use it, but, being the person that he was, he wanted to do it right.

Because he felt even more stupid asking Bucky questions through the closed door and having him shouting his answers in return, he eventually asked his boyfriend to help him.

Laying down naked in front of a, dressed nonetheless, Bucky was more than just uncomfortable, at first. Sure, they used to be intimate with each other before Bucky fell, and they still loved each other and lived together as boyfriends, soulmates, the love of each other’s life, call it how you want it, they haven’t had sex since they found their way back to each other.

It wasn’t like they weren’t interested in it, and there had been plenty evenings which they spent making out on their sofa for hours, both with aching erections confined by both underwear and pants, but the farthest they went so far was Steve kissing down Bucky’s bare chest, until it became too much for the other man and Steve made him put on his shirt again and instead resumed to cuddling his boyfriend until they both fell asleep.

So, yes, laying on the bed, on an opened diaper with Bucky softly applying baby powder to his exposed penis and testicles, yes, that was a weird feeling.

Steve knew that there really was nothing to feel ashamed about, especially considering that Bucky has seen him naked for like a thousand times before, but the way he was laying there like a helpless kid, having Bucky _diaper_ him, it made him blush both externally and internally, and he couldn’t help but turn his head to the side to not having to look into his partner’s eyes as he gently covered him and closed the diaper on his front.

The kind of intimacy, the way he felt cared for in that moment… it was almost too much for Steve to handle, and while he was very embarrassed about lying around naked from the waist down, it was the feeling of someone else taking care of him like this, someone he loved and trusted dearly, whom he doesn’t have to always be strong, confident and master of the situation around, that made tears shoot into his eyes and thank god he had already closed his eyes, because he wouldn’t want Bucky seeing him cry while _diapering_ him.

Afterwards, Steve was glad that is was over, yet there was a tiny part of him that somehow seemed to hope that maybe, only maybe, he’d get the chance to feel the way he just did again some day.

He quickly pushed the thought away and started to pack their sandwiches for their drive. After all, they had a long day ahead of them.

Three hours into their ride, and Steve and Bucky were stuck in one of the worst traffic jams they have ever experienced, right on the highway. Their car hasn’t moved an inch in 20 minutes, although it was only 9 a.m.

Sure, the estimated time to get to Lauren’s hometown was seven hours, and it would’ve been sufficient if they had left their house at 10 a.m., but if Steve hated anything besides Nazis and illegal fireworks (Bucky would forever keep these videos in mind and heart), it was showing up too late. So, ‘just to be sure’, they left four hours earlier than they actually had to.

And as it turned out, that was the right call.

“Jesus, what the hell happened that caused traffic to die down like _this_?”, Bucky asked, impatiently as ever, even though he knew that Steve didn’t have an answer to that.

The other man just shrugged. “Probably an accident. I guess we just gotta sit it out, maybe it’ll loosen up quickly. Let’s just hope no one got seriously injured.”, he said and all Bucky could think that this was such a Captain America-answer, the press would’ve loved it.

Then, Steve turned to look at him. “You okay?”

And Bucky nodded even though no, he was not okay. He hasn’t been okay since about an hour ago, when he first noticed that he should use the toilet soon. He promised Steve to speak up as soon as the need occurred, but back then the road was still free and they were driving at a comfortable speed with good music on the radio to which Steve started whistling along to, and Bucky really didn’t want to interrupt that.

So now there he was, in a quite dire need to release himself, lightly aroused and mightily stressed out about it, and not a single thing he could do about it without ending up humiliated.

The next exit was almost 15 miles away, and, standing in the left lane on a completely filled highway, there was no way for Steve to just pull over so that Bucky could relieve himself at the side of the road, as they have hoped to be possible.

Bucky didn’t even drink that much, knowing that he had a long ride waiting for him. But his bladder was indeed very sensitive to stress, and he hadn’t been this excited, negatively and positively both, in what felt like forever.

Bucky could feel heat pooling in his cheeks.

He had wet himself in front of Steve before, and not only once. Sure, it had always been embarrassing, especially in the beginning, but Steve never blamed him or laughed about it. Quite on the contrary, he had always been very sensitive and understanding, even offering Bucky his help although they both knew that there was nothing Steve could really do.

So, the man went out and organized the best adult diapers the market offered, bought about a ton of baby powder and wipes for Bucky and left them on their bed without a word for Bucky to find, after he realized, back in the US, that Bucky’s little problem didn’t stay in Wakanda.

So yes, Steve knew about his partners occasional accidents, and handled it like a champ.

Technically, there was nothing for Bucky to be embarrassed about around Steve, when it came to this.

But, there was the other aspect of his… diaper situation, the one Steve didn’t know about and Bucky had always hoped (he would’ve prayed if he still believed that there was something like a god out there) that it would stay that way because this, this was unacceptable; the part where whenever Bucky wet himself, his cock got hard enough to cut steel. And in addition to that, the circumstance that sometimes, when he was alone at home for quite a while, Bucky would use his diapers _on purpose_.

So, no, not even a saint like Steve with all his support and understanding and unconditional love for Bucky could be expected to tolerate this, which is why Bucky has sworn himself to take this secret of his to the grave.

And now, now it was awfully close to getting discovered.

“Are you sure? You don’t look so good. I mean, you always look good!”, Steve said quickly, blushing the tiniest bit. Then the concern returned to his features. “But… you really don’t look so good. Are you feeling sick?”

Bucky shook his head. “No, not sick. Just… gotta pee.”, and he said the last part so silently, if it wasn’t for Steve’s enhanced hearing, he might have missed it.

“Oh.”, Steve said, like the ever-prepared, suave guy that he was. Bucky sighed and turned to look out of the window. “Yes, ‘oh’.”, he answered, sounding irritated.

“Hey, no need to get snappy with me now.”, Steve returned, although there was no bite behind it. He knew that Bucky only reacted like this because he was really uncomfortable and overwhelmed with the whole situation, not because he actually meant it.

“Sorry.”, Bucky mumbled.

“It’s okay.”, the other man answered and reached across the console to gently put a hand on Bucky’s thigh, squeezing lightly. “Will you be fine?”, he asked, and he didn’t necessarily meant that Bucky would make it to the next gas station, but rather if he could deal with an accident right now.

Bucky shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t want to wet myself, Steve.”, he whispered and it sounded so pitiful, Steve’s heart ached.

“I know, Buck, but the way traffic looks like… it’s okay, you know? If it happens. We have stuff for a change here and at least it’s only me and you, right?”, he tried to comfort his boyfriend. Bucky didn’t really react. “Also, if it maybe makes you feel better… I kinda have to go too?”, Steve added, a flush of red crossing his cheeks. He was more than just a bit shy about expressing his needs, but if it helped Bucky…

Bucky chuckled without amusement. “How is that supposed to help me, when you are having problems too?”

“Well, not that part, but the part where you are not alone with it.”

And yes, Bucky had to admit, as awful as he felt about it, it _did_ make him feel a bit less lost, to know that he is not the only one who’s in toilet trouble right now. But still, he didn’t want Steve to feel uncomfortable.

“Will _you_ be okay, Steve?”, he asked, concerned about his friend who has never before mentioned that he had to use the bathroom, at least not so bluntly.

Steve smiled reassuringly. “For now, yes, I’ll be okay. It’s just… I forgot to use the bathroom at home. But it’s not an emergency yet.”

Bucky nodded. They both fell into silence.

30 minutes later, they have barely moved the length of seven cars.

By now, Bucky began to feel pretty desperate, his right hand was already placed on his crotch, even though he knew that grabbing himself would be hardly possible through the diaper. It was mainly a psychological thing, having his hand ready if he needed to. Which he will. Soon.

The passing time had its effect on Steve, as well. 

Bucky could see his leg jiggling, and noticed that he was gripping the steering wheel tighter than one normally would.

“Steve?”

The other man turned his head to look at him. “Huh?”

“How are you doing?”, Bucky asked, his hand gesturing towards his own crotch.

Steve gulped. “If I am to be completely honest, not very good. I really didn’t expect traffic to be this bad, and I-…. Buck, I really gotta go.”, he confessed, his discomfort more than obvious.

This was unusual, for Steve to be this direct about it. It must be really, really bad.

Bucky tried to lighten up the mood by reminding Steve that “thank god, we’re both padded.”, but Steve just grimaced in a failed attempt to smile.

“I really didn’t think one of us would have to use it.”, he answered, avoiding Bucky’s eyes by staring straight onto the orange back of the car in front of them.

For Bucky, this was a surprising turn. He had expected that if someone would have to deal with a full bladder, an eventually soaked diaper and the embarrassment, it would have been him.

And don’t get him wrong, with how things are feeling down there right now, he was more than convinced that it will end that way for him, anyway.

But he really hadn’t thought that Steve might be in the same situation.

While it was still humiliating for Bucky to have an accident, he got somewhat used to it. And according to his current level of arousal, his mind and body didn’t really seem to care that much. His dick got semi-hard as soon as he felt the urge, and hasn’t really gone done ever since.

But for Steve, this was new. He didn’t have any accidents, or at least none Bucky knew about, since they left for war. Back then, his body often just wasn’t strong enough to drag itself to the bathroom when he got sick, as he so often did.

There were times when Bucky had to change the sheets four or five times a day, while Steve still managed to turn red even though he was half-dead.

But those were different times. Now, Steve’s body was capable of enduring the most impossible things, and Bucky realized that while he was surprised about this outturn, Steve must have been mortified.

“Does it hurt, yet?”, Bucky asked while leaning over lightly. Now it was his turn to place a hand on Steve’s jiggling leg, which slowed down lightly in reaction.

For a second, it looked like Steve wanted to just smile it off and shake his head, but then he instead pressed his lips lightly together and nodded almost invisibly.

“I really don’t know how this could’ve happened. I mean I already kinda had to go when we left, but I never had to go this bad this quickly.”, he said, his voice barely more than a whisper. Bucky gave him a sympathetic look.

“Doll, you shouldn’t hurt yourself like this. If it’s causing you pain, you should let go.”, Bucky proposed, and Steve raised his eyebrows.

“Says the one that is in pretty much the same situation as I am, but hasn’t let go, either.”, he answered and for a second there was a smirk, before the pained expression returned to his face and his leg started jiggling wildly again.

“Honestly, I don’t think I’m quite as bad as you are right now.”

Steve didn’t answer to that. Instead, he resumed staring at the orange car and pretended as if everything was perfectly fine.

Bucky sighed and took his hand from Steve’s leg, before sitting down more comfortably again, and let his eyes wander over the mass of cars next to him. Thankfully, their car had toned windows, so it was basically impossible for the people in the cars around to recognize them. He leaned his head against the cool window, and started actively listening to the music coming from the radio.

He found that this helped him focus, to keep his mind from the upcoming encounter with his niece. God, it was making him nervous.

His right hand twitched over his jeans when he felt a pull in his bladder.

Next to him, Steve made a sound that almost sounded like a hiss.

Alarmed, Bucky looked at him, only to see that the fingers of Steve’s right hand had gripped his thigh so tightly, his knuckles were turning white. His face was warped with discomfort, his lips and thighs tightly pressed together.

“Stevie…”, Bucky began but Steve shook his head to stop him.

“I’m fine.”

Bucky huffed out a laugh. “Screw that, you punk. I can see that you’re hurting.”

“So?”

“So? Nothing, ‘so’. I don’t like seeing you like this.”

“Then look away.”, Steve answered, almost inaudible.

To make his point clear, Bucky turned in his seat, so that his complete upper body was pointed into Steve’s direction. “No.”, he simply said and couldn’t help but grin when he saw that a smile played around Steve’s lips, in reaction to his defiant movement.

The moment was soon over though, when Steve, involuntarily, gave another pitiful whimper and Bucky drew his eyebrows together in concern.

“Stevie, please, stop torturing yourself like that. I know that you didn’t think of actually using it when you proposed to wear a diaper, too, but luckily you are wearing it now, which means you can also use it.”

Again, Steve simply shook his head.

“What, you keep telling me it’s nothing to be embarrassed about when I’m having an accident, but it’s still too humiliating for you to do it? That’s kinda hypocritical, don’t you think?”

“Buck, that’s not what this is about.”, Steve whined.

“Then tell me, what is it about?”, the other man asked.

Steve took a deep breath, and Bucky noticed his hand creeping closer towards his crotch.

“I _can’t_.”, Steve whispered in a desperate voice and now, now his hand was openly grabbing the front of his diaper, in a helpless effort to hold himself.

And Bucky hated himself for this, but seeing Steve like this went right to his dick, which by now decided it would be a great idea to go completely hard inside his diapers. At least, that made the urge to let go lightly smaller, yet it was still more than just a bit uncomfortable to have an erection because both him and his partner are about to pee their pants inside a rented car.

He twisted his hips lightly in an attempt to hide his crotch, even though he knew that his arousal wasn’t visible through the thick padding, but all he achieved with that was that the tip of his penis got pressed harder against the soft material of the diaper, and a shudder ran through his whole body.

Hoping that Steve didn’t see that, which he probably didn’t because by now his eyes were pinched shut as, apparently, a new wave of need surged through him, Bucky began to speak again.

“You’ll have to, eventually. I know you hate the thought of it, but you probably know as well as I do that we both can’t really effort to be hopeful of reaching the next gas station before it’s too late. And you’re only hurting yourself, babe.”

“Bucky, I can’t do that, okay? Even if I wanted to, my body would never let me do that. I think, my bladder would rather explode before my body actually gave out.”, he said, and the last part was probably meant to sound like a joke, but actually came out rather bitter and very desperate.

“Bullshit.”, Bucky answered softly and Steve smiled for a second, but didn’t say anything.

Another 40 minutes later, and what started as light discomfort for Steve was now a situation of real pain.

Due to Bucky’s advice that holding himself wouldn’t do anything if he kept his hand outside of the diaper, Captain America threw all his remaining dignity out of the window and eventually reached inside his diaper and ever since then, massaged his penis with a tight grip.

Every now and then, a pitiful whimper escaped, that made Bucky’s heart ache and his dick twitch.

He felt bad about his reaction, he really did, but he couldn’t help it. Whatever fucked up part of him was into this seemed to override years of both natural and learned empathy when it came to it. He hadn’t leaked and yet, his diaper was damp where the tip of his cock rested against the padding.

Not that he didn’t feel sorry for Steve and suffered alongside him because Steve’s pain has always been his own pain as well, but damn… this was really turning him on.

His own desperation wasn’t forgotten, of course. By now, Bucky was pretty sure that if it wasn’t for his erection, he would’ve already lost it. Both his legs were jiggling, his flesh hand was shaking lightly, and he could feel sweat starting to run down his forehead every other minute.

Next to him, Steve suddenly got completely still, even the hand inside his diaper stopped it’s movement and clenched down tightly.

After a second, Steve let out a deep breath and his hand resumed its massaging of his dick, even more furiously than before, even though Bucky didn’t think that was even possible anymore.

“ _Fuck_ ”, Steve exhaled and his face gave a pretty clear image of the pain he must be in.

Bucky didn’t really dare to ask, but when Steve didn’t say anything else, his curiosity got the best of him.

“Did you-…. Did you just went a little?”, he asked, his voice deeper than he had planned it to be.

After a second, Steve nodded, his lips pressed together so tightly, they were barely even visible anymore. How he managed to be both red and pale at the same time, was beyond Bucky’s understanding.

He reached over to wrap his fingers around the part of Steve’s forearm that hasn’t disappeared inside his pants yet, and stroked the heated skin with his thumb.

“It’s okay, Stevie. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”, he said softly, and yes, it definitely felt weird to not be at the receiving end of these words anymore.

Surprisingly, Steve somewhat smiled at that. “Hey, that’s my text.”, he answered, sounding exhausted.

“How the table’s turn, right?”, Bucky tried to joke but wasn’t expecting Steve to find it funny anyway.

The other man just groaned and Bucky felt his arm twisting inside the diaper in an attempt to make holding it easier. His own dick jerked again, and Bucky could feel the padding getting damper. His own bladder must be hard as a rock by now as well, but he was nowhere in as much pain as Steve must’ve been.

They fell silent for another few minutes, before Steve spoke up, his voice strained and his eyes wet.

“I really can’t hold it anymore, Buck.”, he admitted and looked so ashamed about it, Bucky just wanted to wrap his arms around his lover and never let go again.

“Let go then, babe. It’s okay, you’ll feel so much better afterwards.”

Steve looked at him uncertainly. “I want to, but I _can’t_.”, he almost sobbed, and thankfully, he didn’t have to drive that second because Bucky couldn’t help but reach over to cup his face in order to make Steve look into his eyes, and kissed him.

“Yes, you can.”, he murmured against the other man’s lips before pulling back again. He lightly tugged at Steve’s arm, which he still had a hold on. “This has to go.”, he said and after a few seconds in which Steve battled with himself to let go of his aching dick, he eventually let Bucky guide his hand out of his diaper. When Bucky moved to hold Steve’s hand between both his own, Steve tried to pull it out of his grip, but wasn’t fast enough, and Bucky realized that the skin was damp.

When Steve tried to speak up, Bucky immediately interrupted him. “Don’t even bother, urine’s sterile.”, and Steve closed his mouth again.

His whole body was shaking now, and Bucky could feel him involuntarily reaching for his crotch again, a movement Bucky stopped by tightening his grip on Steve’s hand.

Despite his own desperation and his rock hard erection, Bucky was fully focused on Steve now.

“Do you want me to let you go? I could also move to the backseat if you want some privacy, or-…”, he began when he realized the inevitable happening must only be a matter of seconds by now, but Steve interrupted him with a sharp jerk of his head.

“Please don’t.”, he whimpered, and a second later, “Bucky, I-… it’s coming out.”

Bucky nodded and reached up with his metal hand to softly stroke the hair behind Steve’s right ear and his neck with one finger.

“It’s okay, Steve, I got you. Let go.”

And he could sense how Steve was trying to, but it seemed like the more he wanted his body to relax, the more it cramped up.

Steve was in serious pain by now, and finally Bucky’s dick seemed to notice that, too, and eventually had the decency to soften up at least a tiny bit. While his consciousness was very grateful about that because it meant that there still had to be a bit of common sense left in him, his bladder, however, was not.

Now that his erection faded ever so lightly, his urge to relieve himself returned with a vengeance. For a second he wanted to reach down with one hand to grab himself, even though he just told Steve to stop exactly that, but then he thought better of it.

“Steve, do you think it’d help you if I did it, too?”, he asked, and a look of confusion flashed over his partner’s face.

“What?”

But Bucky was beyond explaining by now. His urine pressed against his tip, and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold it for much longer anyway. Quickly, he let go of both Steve’s hand and neck, and scrambled his jeans open.

Then, he reached for the other man’s right hand again and quickly guided it to rest over his padding.

It took him a few seconds of concentration and strength of will because while his need to make Steve feel better was the most present thing right now, this was still very intimate and also kind of embarrassing, to make Steve actually _feel_ him letting go.

But, even if he wanted to change his mind now, he wouldn’t have had the chance to do so, because while Steve was staring at him with wide eyes, completely overwhelmed and surprised about what was just happening, his bladder decided that enough was enough and he started to go.

At first, there were only a few spurts that barely managed to come out due to his long time of holding it in, but eventually the spurts turned into a steady stream that became more forceful with the seconds. Due to the fact that he had an erection just minutes ago, and his dick was still lightly stiff, his penis was still pointed to the top of the diaper, which meant that with how Steve’s hand was placed over his crotch, the other man got to feel _everything_.

Bucky could hear Steve gasp, and for a second he was sure that Steve would pull away in disgust and mentally prepared himself for the uncomfortable tension that would hang between them afterwards because he overstepped a line, but then he felt Steve pressing down harder, if only by a bit, and that was eventually what Bucky needed to close his eyes and let himself relax completely.

His urine was running over the length of his dick, and due to his position and the speed with which it was coming out, the padding wasn’t fast enough to soak up everything immediately and Bucky could feel the hot fluid pooling around his balls and ass.

He couldn’t help but sigh as the feeling of finally letting go and yep, he was 100% sure that once he was done, his cock will go back to being as hard as a diamond again, but for now, he just relished in the sensation of the warmth spreading between his legs and the feeling of Steve’s hand underneath his own, still feeling him letting go, getting warmer in the progress as well.

Suddenly, he heard a sharp intake of breath from his left and, lost in his own pleasure, Bucky reluctantly had to admit that for a moment he had forgotten why he was holding Steve’s hand over his own releasing dick in the first place, but when he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the other man, he first saw that Steve’s cheeks were of a dark red by now, that his eyes were wide open as if he just saw a ghost and, when his glance wandered down the other’s body, he was able of seeing the padding in Steve’s opened pants expanding.

The other man gave a last desperate whimper, before he slumped down into his seat, looking like he was collapsing with the exhaustion of holding on for so long, leaned his head against the back of his seat and closed his eyes.

And then, Bucky could actually _hear_ it, how Steve’s bladder was letting go and his piss hit the padding, probably way too fast and forceful for the material to soak it up for it to not run down to his butt, and, still mid-peeing and with Steve’s hand still laying over his own diaper, he could feel his dick getting harder again and oh, God, whoever you oh-so-might asshole might be, please don’t let Steve feel it.

Steve, though, was way too distracted by his own act of releasing to pay attention to what was going on between Bucky’s legs.

The way he was breathing and occasionally groaning, if Bucky didn’t know better, he might’ve as well been listening to an overpaid porn start climaxing.

‘Such sounds from our pure Cap.’, he thought for a second but pushed the thought aside when his body reminded him of its own very impure reaction to what was happening.

His own stream had died down by now, but Steve was still going full-force, and Bucky couldn’t help but marvel at the completely blissed out expression on Steve’s face, the way his lashes fluttered against his cheekbones, his lips lightly parted and the escaping pants then and now… he looked completely shameless but in an innocent, angelic way, and Bucky found it unbearable hot, and his cock gave a strong jerk against the padding, and, in addition to that, against Steve’s palm.

The other man opened his eyes in confusion and looked at Bucky, who felt like now would’ve been his turn become red-faced and die of embarrassment, but then the slightest hint of mischief flashed in Steve’s eyes and Bucky could see a grin playing around the other’s lips, and he just didn’t have it in him to be ashamed.

Not with Steve looking at him like this.

“Bucky.”, Steve eventually said, after finally finishing, a hint of amusement in his otherwise rather spent voice. “Am I feeling what I think I am feeling?”, he asked, his hand pressing down a bit harder against Bucky’s soaked padding.

Bucky could’ve sworn that the colour of Steve’s eyes turned darker for a second and couldn’t stop his hips from jerking up into the touch.

He was unable to say anything, but he didn’t have to anyway, because Steve was already continuing.

“Are you hard?”, he asked, voice barely more than a whisper and impossibly deep and after a moment of consideration, Bucky nodded, magnified by the look in Steve’s eyes and his sudden boldness.

The other man just scanned Bucky’s face for what felt like an eternity before he eventually tightened his grip on Bucky’s diaper and started to slowly massage his hard dick with the soaked material.

Bucky gasped and closed his eyes, his stomach tingling with arousal, and if it wasn’t for his own enhanced hearing, he surely would’ve missed Steve barely audibly saying;

“Yeah, me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> I know, I know, this is some kind of a cliffhanger and I will most likely continue this story/this verse, if only school would left me with more time to actually do it.  
> Anyways, I'm always looking for some good prompts and inspirations for writing, so if there's anything you want me to write (it doesn't have to be in this verse), let me know!
> 
> Also, please have mercy on me and my grammar skills, english is not my native language, this is my second fic and it's not beta-read :')
> 
> Comments and critics are always more than welcome!


End file.
